Moments Like These
by WatsonLover
Summary: "What's meant to be will always find a way."
1. Nefertiti?

S

A

D

I

E

"Do you want to know what they said in Ancient Egypt?" Anubis asked me.

"No."

He chuckled, which didn't help with the proximity of our faces. We were currently lounging on one of Death Boy's toilet paper couches, upside-down.

"I've forgotten about that sharp tongue," he teased.

Right now, I must have looked like a hyperventilating tomato. Lying with your head upside-down isn't the most comfortable position. I hope Anubis realizes how much I sacrifice for him.

"Neshep," I muttered, to prevent me from fainting.

He tried to contain his smile but failed.

"You could have said you weren't comfortable," Anubis stated.

"And Carter could try to hide the fact that he steals Zia's used Q-Tips from the trash." [Shut up, Carter. It was bound to come out sooner or later.]

We both laughed, hard. It's times like this that make me proud to have Carter as my brother.

"So what did the Ancient Egyptians used to say," I asked when our laughing died down.

"You're familiar with Nefertiti, right?" he asked.

"The goddess of confetti?"

He laughed again. What can I say? I don't go around learning facts like some people. [Carter, if you don't stop commenting I will tell the entire world that Zia "sent" you a message in your mashed potatoes.]

"I wish there was a goddess of confetti, but no. She was a queen of Egypt. And everyone; slaves, scribes, even gods, thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world."

Wow. I, Sadie Kane, was already jealous of a queen that's been dead for hundreds of years.

"And what did you think?" I hope he could detect the jealousy in my voice.

"Eh. She was good looking. But she was nothing compared to you," Anubis whispered while brushing my cheek with his hand.

I could feel a blush rise to my face as I registered what he had just said and done. He slowly leaned in and his lips came in contact with mine.

_And I was jealous of Netconfetti for a second. _I thought.

As I reached to put my arms around his neck, I accidentally pushed him off the couch. We landed in a pile on the floor of the Hall of Judgment, with me on top of him.

Very graceful, if I do say so myself.


	2. Science Lesson

**Yes, I realize this is a quick update. What can I say? I'm a writing machine. If you have any suggestions feel free to share them. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of The Kane Chronicles.**

Sadie POV;

I usually don't spend my Saturday afternoons watching _Through the Wormhole with Morgan Freeman._ Though, circumstances completely change when you're watching it with a drop-dead gorgeous god by your side.

I know what you're thinking; Sadie likes science? And the answer to that is: not really. Anubis likes science [Yes, Carter. You two have something in common,] and I like hearing the sound of Morgan Freeman's voice.

I was listening though. Carter is very misleading, making me think all nerdy things are boring. This show was actually…. good. [No, the world is not coming to an end.]

"So, what do you think?" Jackal Boy asked, turning to me during the commercial break.

"My life is changed," I muttered, wide-eyed.

He chuckled, "How so?"

"The part where they drew the cartoon with the cat, uranium, that one machine, and poison. When the uranium exploded the machine would go off to release the poison, so the cat _should _be dead."

"But is it dead?" he asked, with a Felix-ish look on his face. He already knew the answer.

"They said the cat's dead and alive until someone looks at it. Then if the person sees a dead cat, it is dead cat. So our conscience may shape reality," by now, the words were spewing out of my mouth.

Death Boy finished for me, "So then we ask ourselves, am I dead or alive?"

"Someone has to look at you to confirm that question," we said in unison.

"And then someone has to look at them, someone has to look at them, another someone has to look them. It's infinite!" I yelled, which made Ammit stir in his sleep.

"Not exactly infinite. There has to be someone who's ultimately looking at all the humans. But then who's looking at them? Gods, maybe? Then the cycle continues with all the gods until there's one who's looking over all the gods and all the humans. So then, who's watching that gods that's basically watching everyone?"

I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Enough of this, I have a headache," I lounged back and put my head in his lap.

"Am I alive?" I asked, out of the blue.

Anubis poked my cheek, "Yeah, I'm looking at you."

I repositioned my head so it was still in his lap but my eyes met up with his.

"Who's looking at you?"

He whistled, and then Ammit came waddling into the room.

"Ammit!" he yelled. Ammit's eyed shifted to Anubis.

"See, Ammit's looking at me."

"Who's looking at Ammit?"

He leaned down to kiss me from the position I was in. I felt like we were there forever, our lips moving in sync and my arms wrapped around his neck with his wrapped around my waist. He reluctantly pulled away.

"_**We **_are looking at Ammit," Anubis said as if it were the most common and simple fact in the universe.


	3. Ammit

To everyone who reviewed, thank you! & Sorry for this chapter. I have writer's block -_-. Disclaimer; I Don't own the Kane Chronicles or the characters.

Anubis POV;

Mental note #1; Sadie LOVES Ammit.

I don't understand what's so cute about a part lion/crocodile/and hippo. That eats hearts.

One day, me and Lady Kane were conversing about camels [She claims they are "full of gas"] when Ammit walked into the room.

She acted as if she was a teenage girl that had just seen that torturous singer Justin Beiber. Just his name makes me shiver.

Getting back to Sadie, Lady Kane eyes widened to the size of saucers and she tackled Ammit in a hug.

"D'aww! How's my little hippodoodle doing?"

"You know, I don't understand what you see in Ammit," I admitted, running my hand through my hair.

She turned and gaped at me, "Look at his face!"

"Eh. I've seen better."

"You're jealous," Sadie said with a smug look on her face.

"Jealous?" I scoffed.

She simply nodded her head.

I think I just got cut by the sharp tongue. Only Lady Kane would accuse the god of funerals of being "jealous".

So I showed her something "cute". I morphed into a jackal. But not just any jackal, a baby one. With insanely huge eyes.

It was my turn to be tackeld in a hug.

"Touché," she muttered.

_Score one for Anubis._


	4. Winning

**Fast update again, I am awesome. :)**

**Later on, there will be a LOT of chapters like this including a "fight". For some reason, I am IN LOVE the idea of Sadie and Anubis physically fighting (but not hurting eachother).**

**Anyway, here's a guide to all the spells used ( In these cases because some spells have multiple meanings):**

**Tas- Disable Magic**

**Ha-ri- Silence**

**Sa-hei- Speak**

**Maw- Small tide**

**Se-kebeb- Go cold or freeze.**

**Ha-wi- Strike opponent.**

**Heh-sieh- Back-fire.**

**N-dah- For a protective circle.**

**W'peh- Open.**

**Hapi- Objects rise and attack enemy.**

**Ha-di- Destroy. **

**I-ei- Join. Come together.**

Anubis POV;

"On a scale from one to seven, how powerful would you say you are?" Sadie asked me.

We were currently sitting in the middle of the Hall of Judgment. It was a pretty slow day, maybe one or two souls came in all.

"Seven," I responded.

Even though I never really "fight", I still have some pretty amazing powers. The other gods usually don't let me fight; I'm kinda there for decoration. Like plastic fruit or Alex Trebek.

Lady Kane must have found my response quite humorous because she burst out laughing.

"I'm tougher than you might think. You don't think I just play with a scale all day, do you?"

"That is exactly what I think. But if you think you're so tough, let's settle this with a fight," she challenged.

"Bring. It. On."

We got up and walked to opposite sides of the room. Sadie pulled out her staff and took a position. I just stood there.

"One, two, three! Ha-d-" I didn't let her finish.

In case you've been living in a box and don't know this, I can manipulate darkness. [My connection to darkness is why I wear black, not because I'm "emo".]

And just to annoy Lady Kane, I surrounded her in darkness.

"So that's how it is, Death Boy," she replied, with a hint of revenge in her voice.

"Tas," Sadie said simply. The darkness slowly subsided.

"You're so in for it. Oh, and new rule. No silent spells," Lady Kane stated in a smug voice.

I crossed my arms, "Ha-ri."

Sadie POV;

That was the first time I've ever heard Anubis say something in Egyptian. And I have to admit, THAT was pretty hot.

Back to Anubis POV;

She tried to talk at first, unaware of the effect of the spell. She tried talking again, but no sound came out.

I waited, pretending to look at a watch. Sadie was mad now, really mad. Mad as in, she was stomping on the floor angrily with her hands in fists.

She turned to glare at me and I returned the look with the most dazzling smile I could muster up. Her look turned into a puppy dog look. Those ocean blue eyes pulled wide and those beautiful pink lips in a pout….. Wait! Snap out of it, Anubis!

But I can't resist that look. "Sa-hei," I said, looking at her.

Instead of giving me a well-deserved thank you she yelled, "Maw!"

Right when she summoned the tide I countered.

"Se-kebeb!"

The tide froze just as it was about to reach me. Close call.

_This is almost too easy_, I was thinking until Lady Kane's voice brought me back to reality.

"Ha-wi!"

"Heh-sieh," I said.

"Tas."

Sadie waited, and didn't cast any spells. She was waiting for me to make the first move.

Instead, I dissolved into a mist and materialized behind her. I silently walked up to her and snared my hands around her waist,"Give up yet?"

But in the time it had taken me to sneak up on her, she had drawn a protective circle around herself.

"N-dah," she said victoriously.

I was thrown out of the circle.

"W'peh," I stated, opening her circle.

Sadie squinted angrily at me, "Hapi."

Bad decision by her.

"Heh-sieh," I repeated from before.

Just as all the objects in the room were hurling towards _her_; I yelled, "Ha-di!" The objects shattered in mid-air.

What? If you think I was actually going to do something that would harm Sadie, you need to visit Hathor.

"Heh-sieh," I stated for the third time. Her back faced me.

"I-ei," I said softly. Her body flew across the room, not more than three feet away from me. My arms took their usual position around her waist. I trailed a series of kisses up and down her collarbone.

"I win," I muttered against her skin.

And she showed no sign of objection.


	5. Sleeping

**Another update? I'm probably blowing your minds by updating this quickly, but I HAD TO write this. The idea came to me and the words started coming. & this is a pretty... deep chapter. I almost cried when I was writing it. :') Enjoy!**

Third Person POV;

She didn't know how tiring his job could be, until she walked in on him sleeping on the floor of the Hall of Judgment.

She didn't want to wake him, so she simply lay down next to him. And she found herself noticing things about him she usually overlooked.

She was always so captivated by his eyes that she had never noticed the thick rows of eyes lashes that were slightly curled at the ends. Or his fingers. Most people wouldn't dwell on them, but not her. She was fascinated by how long they were, at _least_ two inches longer than someone his size. And when he was sleeping, they constantly fidgeted.

Then there was his mouth. His lips silently moved up and down as if he were talking. And they were a shade of pink that made his oh-so pale skin stand out. And there was also his hair. Which is such a dark and pure shade of black that it looks surreal. Like it didn't belong in this world. In her world.

She found herself studying him and slowly drifting out of consciousness.

He expected to find himself awake in the Hall of Judgment alone. But that wasn't the sight that greeted him.

Sadie was peacefully slumbering right next to him.

He found himself intrigued by her and her appearance.

His eyes shifted to her hair. A caramel color accompanied by a vibrant streak of purple. An unusual combination, but he thought she made it work. He looked at her eyebrows. When she was awake, they gave her an atmosphere of someone sharp. Someone who was a fighter. Asleep, she looked more vulnerable. And there was her nose. Nothing special, a normal nose to anyone who thought about it. But not to him, definitely not to him. It twitched every once in a while in a way he found captivating.

Then he looked at her as a whole. And the way he saw he saw her; she was a beautiful, strong, one-of-a-kind, prominent, and perfect woman.

And he wondered for a moment, if she looked at him the way he looked at her.

•••


	6. Horror Movie

**I want to start off by saying, thanks to everyone who reviewed, added my story to their alerts or favorites, and added me as a favorite author. :) .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Kane Chronicles or One Missed Call.**

Sadie POV;

Carter, Anubis, and I were currently on the couch in front of the TV. (In the House of Life, The Hall of Judgment has toilet paper TV's.)

"What movie are we watching?" Death Boy asked.

I picked a random movie from the stack, _One Missed Call._

Sounds like a movie about a girl drops her phone down the loo, but I still put it in the DVD player.

I plopped onto the couch as the movie began and sat down next to Anubis. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers through mine.

***** A Little Later Into the Movie *****

I have to admit this movie is pretty scary. The people get phone calls of weird torture sounds and then that's the sound they make when they die.

So we're at the part where the girl's choking. By now, Carter was shaking and looked like he was going to pee his pants any minute.

I could see Anubis trying hard to suppress a smile, but he failed. He tried to cover with a fake cough.

When the first lady was about to die, I heard Anubis chuckle. Then start quietly laughing.

But when the lady died and the marble came out of her throat, he started laughing so hard the sound bounced around the room.

He once told me he lived for death. Figures.

"What's so funny?" I asked, suppressing a laugh myself.

"There. Was. A. Marble. In. Her. Throat. Mortal. Children. Play. With. Marbles! And. She. Didn't. Even. Eat. Any. Marbles," he choked out.

Heh. I guess it is kind of funny. Heheh, marbles. Heh, choking.

I started laughing along with Jackal Boy. He made a point. This movie is hilarious.

When I say laughing, we were LAUGHING. Tears started forming in both of our eyes as we continued laughing. We dropped and to the floor and rolled around on it, laughing. We continued laughing for a while. Then we stopped. Or we tried to.

We settled on the couch, ready to watch the movie. But we burst out laughing again.

Carter POV;

… I've always known there was something wrong with my sister. She must have poisoned Anubis, he seemed pretty normal last time I met him.

I think I'll leave the room and find Zia. I'll just let Sadie roll on the floor and laugh like a madman with her boyfriend.

Sadie POV;

Our laughter finally died down.

Anubis brushed the tears out of my eyes.

"I love you," he blurted.

I turned my head and looked at him.

"You seriously going to tell me that after we just saw someone get murdered?"

Death Boy nodded.

I crashed my lips to his for a few seconds.

"I love you too."

He laced his fingers through mine again, and we started to watch the movie again. Yes, we did the same thing when people died.

Death can really bring people together.


	7. Dreams

**This is way too short to actually be called "a chapter". So, I call this a drabble! & You might have noticed that I bumped up the rating from K to T. I have a chapter that may fit into T better.**

**BTW, the subject of this chapter isn't referring to her traveling ba. It's about her actual dreaming.**

**And; I need some suggestions! If you have any good story ideas put t****hem in your reviews. And if you take the time to read my author's note also comment with,"I live for death." At the end of your review! **

3PPOV;

She couldn't control what her sub-conscience mind wandered to.

And he was always the center of it.

She once heard that when you dream of someone you want to be them or a part of them.

She came up with her own theory.

You dream of someone you want to be with.


	8. Internet

**Sorry for taking so long to update! I've been working on another story ( For the Sisters Grimm, so if you read the series; Check it out!) and some side projects. **

**This chapter isn't a drabble, it's just really short; next one be LONGER. Probably. Likely. Maybe. Hopefully.**

**Anyways ; Enjoy :) ! AND REVIEW . I LOVE REVIEWS . **

**Note to Teiaramogami; There's a good chance I will use those themes. ;D**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Kane Chronicles, Libraries, the Internet, Firefox, Amazon, or THE UNIVERSE.**

3PPOV:

The death god casually materialized in front of a public library. He didn't have much experience with the modern world, but he felt as if he needed to do something that required life outside the Hall of Judgment.

Anubis maneuvered inside, avoiding stares. He knew what kind of stares they were. Stares of attraction and longing from many females and even a couple of males.

He sat down in front of a computer and clicked on Firefox. He didn't know what Firefox was, but he thought the animal in the logo resembled a jackal, so he used it.

He spent the next hour trying to decode the modern mystery known as the internet. Finally, he found himself at .

He clicked on the search bar and typed in, "Sadie Kane."

He smiled and laughed incredulously at the results, earning a couple of weird looks.

_He should have known you couldn't buy Sadie Kane on the internet._


	9. Hurrican Katrina

**Hey guys, it's me; Watsonlover! Wait- who? You guys probably forgot about me seeing as I haven't updated in an eternity! I'M SO SORRY, I WILL DEFINITELY UPDATE MORE OFTEN. And FYI, to those of you who haven't figured it out; I changed the summary to this story because I thought the last one was pretty drab. I'll be changing this one again soom . Maybe. Possibly. If I am not too lazy. SORRY IF THIS CHAPPIE IS SHORT . :( I was writing this on short notice and on an emotional outbreak that had to be expressed. NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER. GO SANUBIS ! :) :D ;***

**Anywayyyyyyyyyyyys, this story takes place in 2005 during Hurricane Katrina. I was watching a special on it on National Geographic and thought about Anubis's love for New Orleans. That's right; this story is dedicated to everyine who suffered from or was affected by Hurrican Katrina.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own the Kane Chronicles or the mad maaaamma jammer known as Hurricane Katrina.**

Sadie POV:

Current Date: August 28, 2005.

I silently crept up to the main room of the Hall of Judgment. A bit earlier, I had summoned a portal to the Underworld to surprise Ammit… Just kidding, I came for Death Boy.

I was currently thinking about how I would enter. I'm Sadie Kane, for Ra's sake. My entrance had to be as extravagant as possible! Even a loud and obnoxious proclamation of my awesomeness would be completely necessary!

Just as I entered the room, I held the loud words in my throat and tried to interpret the image in front of me. Anubis was hunched over and wearing his usual attire; a leather jacket, black jeans, and combat boots the matched mine. His arms were slightly crossed and his shoulders were tensed. I strained to see what he was focused on.

Jackal Boy's eyes were hovering over a scrying bowl. I stepped closer; awaiting the moment he would sense and acknowledge my presence. Though, the moment never came. I figured he must have been unusually focused on whatever was unraveling in that bowl.

The scene taking place in the scrying bowl finally came into my view. There were a lot of people, definitely thousands and maybe more, crowded around each other. I may not be a doctor, but I could tell most of them were dehydrated and starving for food. Around them, houses and other buildings were flooded below water. Stranded people were standing on top of their roofs, boats, and canoes frantically waving their arms and flags in the air.

Dogs swam through the water and some of their owners swam close by. A boat of men in bright orange vests helped unload bystanders from a roof belonging to a car. The shorter variety of cars was completely submerged underwater and I could faintly make out an outline of an arm inside. A thick oak tree lay discarded on the ground like a rag doll.

I shifted my gaze from the horrific scene to Anubis's face. He still hadn't noticed my surprise appearance. Death Boy also tore his eyes from the bowl and dropped his head in his hands. He left it there for a few seconds before raising it and bringing a hand to his face. His hand swiftly dragged across his handsome face in exasperation. Suddenly, he brought himself to his feet.

His hands brushed across the plain air and conjured a pure black portal. He reluctantly stepped through and disappeared behind it.

I brought myself to the same position he had been in, bringing my face closer to the scrying bowl. There stood Anubis, the insanely gorgeous god presenting himself to regular mortals. He seemed to briefly converse with a woman on the sidewalk.

After she had finished talking, Anubis magically conjured up an entire pack of bottled water and food. He awkwardly handed it to the woman. The lady tackled Jackal Boy in a hug and tears dripped down her happy face. A small smile was brought to his face as he uttered a few more words, probably consoling her.

The smile disappeared as Death Boy brought his hand to her forehead to cause her to forget about him. He had just performed magic in front of someone who wasn't aware of its existence, water and food didn't just randomly appear out of thin air. His hand lay on her forehead dormant for a moment before he released it. My eyes widened, he hadn't gone through with it and he had left her the memory of him. He brought his his hand to his lips, doing the "Shhh" gesture. She nodded, understanding the message of keeping their encounter a secret.

Anubis wordlessly walked away from the woman before making his way to a passing by male holding a baby girl atop his shoulders. He performed the same action as before, giving the man food and water and silently willing him to keep the secret. The tall man graciously thanked him and Anubis just smiled and held up his hand, before meeting up with another person.

I pried my eyes away from the bowl, unable to contain my incredulous smile. Anubis was someone you just couldn't not love. And I was a victim to that simple fact.


End file.
